Not a normal vacation
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: A side story to The Duo of Miracles and the Hazard. Davis Yolei and Cody are on vacation when they meet a new DigiDestined now they must join forces to battle a digimon bent on destruction.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon

A sequel to my story The Duo of Miracles and the Hazard this takes place after chapter 10 Enjoy:)

**Not your Normal Vacation**

It was a warm summer day and me Yolei and Cody had decided to go to the beach to enjoy our recent victory over Kimeramon. The youngest of our group Cody was building a sand castle with his partner Upamon who praised his work. Yolei and her partner Poromon were sunbathing while me and Guilmon were watching a crab scuttle along. Cody then suggested a game of volleyball which Upamon volunteered to be the ball Cody and Yolei then went at it laughing and just having a good time. Twenty minutes later my D-Terminal went off I opened it to see that I had a new message it was from Kari who had gone with Tk to visit our friend Mimi the original child of Sincerity who was living in New York I called over to the others to tell them the message.

"New kid with a digimon?" I asked as Guilmon sat next to me

"Yeah a new friend." He cheered as the others gathered around.

"She wants us to meet them in Colorado." I said

"Huh." Cody said

"Okay but how are we supposed to get there we don't have any cash." I said worried

"I have an idea but you might not like it." Yolei told us as I looked at her worried. Later we were on a plane bound for a city in America.

"Okay Yolei care to explain to me why we need to stop in three different freakin cities?" I asked her as I struggled to keep Guilmon hidden from everyone else.

"I told you we're using my uncle's frequent flyer miles but certain restrictions apply." She explained.

"But why do we have to use this particular taxi company?" I asked as we got into a cab that drove away.

"I have an uncle that lives in Houston and he has an account with them." Yolei said as I groaned as the taxi swerved a little.

"Well it's not that bad." Cody said

"At least it's free." Yolei said as the driver looked at us.

"Hey guys you want to hear some music?" He asked us ecstatically.

"Sure why not." I said resisting the urge to not throw up.

"We prefer something on the slow and easy side." Cody insisted.

"Sure." The driver said as he put on some loud country music and the swerving got more and more wildly and he hummed along.

"Im pretty good right?" He asked us I wanted to scream no and jump out of the cab. We then got on another plane that took us to Colorado.

"Bye uncle Fred thanks for the lift as I helped Guilmon out of the trunk I hid him in.

"Promise me Davismon we will never do that again." Guilmon said as he laid down on the floor.

"Yolei no offence but your uncle is a crappy pilot." I said to her as Cody looked at a map.

"According to the map we are approximately sixty miles from where Kari want to meet us." Cody said looking up at us.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" I asked

"I know an uncle who owns a few horses around here." She said as I stormed of towards the road.

"No no more horses no more uncles no more planes no more trains its gotta STOP!" I shouted as a truck drove past it then screeched to a stop.

"Someone say stop?" The female driver said

"Come on this is our chance guys." Cody said as he climbed into the stopped truck.

"Well at least my way we aren't stowaways." Yolei said

"I'll handle this." I said as I ran up to speak to the driver after five minutes she gave us the ok to ride in the back of the trailer I then climbed into the back followed by Guilmon I then shut the door and gave the signal that we were ready to go. I then saw a blond haired blue eyed boy who looked about Yolei's age with a stuffed rabbit next to him.

"Hey we had the same idea Huh?" I asked him who looked at me as Guilmon sniffed the stuffed rabbit which made everyone look at him confused I then bopped him on the head.

"Thats rude sorry bout that he's naive ." I apologised as Guilmon looked at me.

"Davismon guess what he's a digimon." Guilmon said pointing at the stuffed rabbit.

"Uh oh." The newly outed digimon said

"Say what!" I shouted as Yolei and Cody looked at the two.

"Hey he's right." Yolei said

"Wow in America they have digimon by the truckload." Cody said as I looked at the kid this was obviously the new DigiDestined Kari told us about. Later we stopped the truck and were standing around as Terriermon and the other digimon were chatting.

"Our digimon like each other." The kid or now known as Willis said happily

"And the guy said I was talking to the duck." Terriermon said finishing up his joke as the other three digimon laughed.

"Ya know its kinda nice hanging around others for a change." Willis said as Terriermon climped onto Guilmon's head as he walked over to us.

"Yeah for as long as I can remember its just been me and Willis." Terriermon said as I looked over at Willis.

"But having a digimon makes you a DigiDestined why are you all alone?" Yolei asked him

"Lets say I have my reasons anyway it's nice meeting someone as cute as you." Willis said trying to charm his way out of the question. I walked between the two as Yolei blushed

"Okay back of their blondie." I said

"What wrong Davis I say something wrong?" He asked me as I glared at him as I walked away.

"Lets just say he's upset because we haven't met up with Tk and Kari yet." Cody said

"Well my family's vacations home is a couple towns over you can wait for them there if you want." He said to Yolei who took out her D-Terminal

"Okay ill tell them to meet us there." She said

"Where they coming from?" Willis asked

"From New York." She answered

"Oh those kids that I saw behind the fence now that you mention it the girl was very cute as well ." Willis said as I felt me teeth turn to fangs and my eyes slit as I glared at him shocking him at this.

"Look pal you got any ideas on how we can get there without flagging down another truck?" I asked him who thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah i'll make a call right now." Willis said as he headed to the nearby pay phone. Later after Willis had called for a pizza to be delivered to his family's vacation house and asked to be picked up on the way. The truck then arrived and everyone climbed into the back as I waited for Willis to enter the truck.

"If I'm paying then you guys pay me back later." I said

"Fine." Yolei said

"So I guess we are ready to go then." I said as the truck then speed off leaving me Willis and our partners in the dirt as Yolei waved to us.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tastes." She joked as I stared off into the distance

"Looks like you don't need to pay the bill at all." Willis said as the wind started to pick up I looked around as did Willis and Terriermon looked around as Willis digivice glowed red as a stop sign was bent as a strange digimon appeared.

"DESTROY!" He roared

"Kokomon." Willis said dazed

"You know this guy?" I asked him as I stood beside him the digimon then charged us as my partner attacked.

"PYRO SPHERE." He fire a fireball at the digimon hitting him in the face making him roar.

"BUNNY BLAST." Terriermon flew in hitting Kokomon in the face with a green fireball.

"Lets show this guys who's the boss!" I shouted as my digivice glowed crimson as did the symbol on my chest.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON." My partner roared as he barrelled into Kokomon as they started to battle.

"Who is this guy and why is he attacking us!?" I shouted as Growlmon was knocked back before he slashed with his blades but he then got blasted with Kokomon's blasters that came out from his rib cage making Growlmon fall down to the ground then Willis ran up to Kokomon who looked at him.

"Stop I'm doing what you want I'm going back!" Willis shouted but Kokomon attacked him.

"Willis use you digivice!" I shouted as Willis digivice glowed green.

"I feel strange." Terriermon said as he leapt into the air surrounded by a green bubble.

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARGOMON." When the light died down Terriermon had become a bunny with arm cannons and a ammo belt on him.

"What his got pants now." Willis said as I smacked my forehead we were facing a crazy ass digimon and he was concerned about his partner wearing pants I mean come on.

"GARGO PELLETS." Gargomon blasted Kokomon with his blasters hitting Kokomon and knocking him on his ass.

"Go back." He said before he vanished I walked over to him worried.

"It's not over is it?" I asked him he nodded and walked a few feet away from me.

"What did he mean by go back?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"He won't stop until he gets what he wants." Willis said

"Look Willis I won't pry it's your problem but remember I'm hear to help everyone is here to help you out because we are a team." I smiled at him

"Thanks but we don't have a ride though." Willis said as Growlmon came walking up to us as an idea formed in my head as I climbed up on his shoulder.

"I can help with that." Growlmon said smiling at us.

"Someone call for a ride?" I asked as Terriermon and Willis climbed on and Growlmon took off at full speed.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING." Willis shouted as we arrived at Willis family vacation house.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what." I said as we told Yolei and Cody what happened with Kokomon.

"So this Kokomon attacked you I knew we shouldn't have split up as a team." Yolei said as I scoffed at this if she thought that why didn't she stop the truck from leaving us in the dust.

"Where's Kari and Tk?" I asked the two who looked at each other before looking at me.

"There not here yet Davis." Cody said sadly

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TK AND KARI AIN'T HERE YET?" I shouted

"If I know Kokomon your friends aren't coming at all." Willis said I stared at him fangs showing and my eyes slitted.

"Okay pal enough secrets how do you know this digimon?" I asked him

"More importantly why is he only attacking you?" Yolei asked

"Because I created him!" He snapped

"Your kidding right?" I asked him

"I've already told you to much everyone I know Kokomon makes disappear like he did to your friends Tk and Kari." He said stressing their names as he walked off.

"I need to do this alone!" He said as I followed leaving the others behind. Night soon fell as we continued to walk.

"Willis we've been walking for hours shouldn't we head back now?" I asked him.

"Being DigiDestined means you don't need to face this thing alone." I told him smiling comforting him he looked at me smiling before he spoke.

"Kay eight years ago I received a digi-egg that hatched into twins Terriermon and Kokomon I was so happy I finally had friends. Then I got this crazy ass idea to create a digi-egg on the computer but before it hatched it was infected with a virus and became Diaboromon." Willis said as I shuddered thinking back to the digimon that launched two thermonuclear missiles from the army at Odaiba and at Colorado four years ago.

"When Omnimon destroyed him I was so happy finally free but the virus tracked me down and took Kokomon from me and for four very long years I watched as he became the very monster that attacked us today." Willis finished explaining to to me as I looked at him.

"You know what Willis we are going to help you fight him and get Kokomon back for you." I told him he looked at me smiling.

"Thanks Davis." Willis said

"Willis I know your fighting Kokomon tomorrow and I want to help." Terriermon said coming out from behind a tree.

"No way it's to dangerous." Willis said

"He's my brother." Terriermon said

"I don't care." Willis said

"Willis I'm not your pet I'm your friend and friends are always there for one another." Terriermon said

"Thanks pal." Willis said I smiled at this as we headed back to the house.

The end of chapter one

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own digimon

Chapter Two

I woke up first the sun was starting to rise I looked at the clock before I got dressed and headed outside when everyone else woke up we made our way to a field with lush grass. I looked over at Willis and Terriermon who were nervous about the upcoming battle. Willis looked at me and Guilmon and I nodded he smiled at me he seemed better after the talk we had last night.

"Okay now we find Kokomon." I said

"Don't worry he'll find us." Willis said as the winds started to pick up and sure enough Kokomon was standing in front of us.

"Go back." He said

"I did I went back what more can you want?" Willis asked him frustrated

"De..Destroy." Kokomon said

"DESTROY!" He roared as the sky went black and the earth shook. I stood beside Willis and Guilmon stood beside Terriermon ready to fight.

"He has a lot of anger issues." I said as Kokomon was covered in a bright red light and Digivolved into a giant bunny looking digimon.

"Terriermon be careful he's stronger now!" Willis shouted

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARGOMON." The champion level heavily armed rabbit stood there ready to fight his brother.

"You ready boy?" I asked him

"Ready!" He snarled as he glowed crimson.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON." Growlmon stared down the corrupted digimon.

"Armadillomon you to!" Cody said to his partner.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGIMON THE DRILL OF POWER." The bunnies ears perked up in interest.

"Hawkmon go for it!" Yolei said to her partner who nodded.

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE HALSEMON THE WING OF LOVE." Halsemon flew off as the other digimon charged.

"PYRO BLASTER." Growlmon fired a massive fireball at Kokomon but he jumped out of the way and kicked him into the side of the canyon.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I said

Digimon and Halsemon then ran into the fight.

"I'll trip him up." Digmon said but stumbled as he nearly tripped over his friend.

"Almost tripped myself." He joked

Kokomon then slammed his arms into the ground sending of a massive gust of wind sending the two into the side of the canyon just like my partner. Gargomon then flew in blasting Kokomon with his guns but he just did a series of backflips he then snuck up on Gargomon and grabbed him by the head and threw him into the river he skipped like a stone. Me and Willis followed the fight while Cody and Yolei struggled to keep up with us Gargomon stood up in the water and aimed his gun at his brother.

"Don't make me do this." He said

"Lets end this!" My partner said joining the other two in the water as Digmon pulled himself out of the hole he had made in the canyon wall.

"Howdy." He said as Halsemon flew past.

"Can we end this quickly after all I'm on vacation." Halsemon said

"Aren't our digimon fantastic?" Yolei cheered

"Digmon could be a little more animated." Cody said as Growlmon got ready to charge but Kokomon just sank into the water confusing us all.

"Whoa." I said

"I guess that's it then." Yolei said as Cody stood beside her.

"Uh yeah." Cody said

"I don't think he's gone." Willis said as he got closer to the water. Just then the sky got lighter and a strange noise was heard.

"Great what now?" Willis said as we all gasped to see a evil looking bunny come out of the water now more powerful then before. Kokomon roared as small black spheres came out of him hitting the digimon vac using them all to revert to their rookie forms.

"Im not a duck." Hawkmon said as he bobbed up and down in the water.

"I need a nap." Armadillomon said as he laid down on the ground exhausted.

"I can't digivolve sorry." Guilmon said as he struggled to go to champion level again. The mega levelled digimon smirked as a black orb appeared in his hand as he drew the four rookies towards him.

"We're being sucked in!" Terriermon shouted as Kokomon then started to juggle them bobbing his head in amusement and humming like he was playing a game a very sick a twisted game I might add.

"This is my fault." Willis said horrified .

"Why?! You the one that taught him to juggle?!" I shouted glaring at the look the mega had on.

"PUT US DIEN YOU CLOWN!" Guilmon shouted but he was ignored.

"Leave them alone! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Willis shouted as I looked at him worried.

"Okay!" The mega said as he threw the rookies away he then floated towards me and Willis.

"Look out!" I shouted as a green fireball hit Kokomon in the face making him stumble back in surprise as he looked over at Terriermon who was limping towards him.

"What do we have to do to end this fighting?" Terriermon asked

"Destroy." Kokomon said

"BU..BUNNY BLAST." Terriermon shot another fireball but Kokomon blocked it and spat out a black sphere at Terriermon knocking him down.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE." Guilmon shouted trying to pull himself up the canyon. I ran over to him.

"Guilmon here boy let me help you up." I said as I pulled him up but he fell on top of me he was really heavy.

"Now let me help you up." He said as I saw Hawkmon fly towards Yolei.

"Hawkmon I'll help you." Yolei cried as she ran towards him.

"No need I'm." Hawkmon was cut off when he landed and Yolei scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh Hawkmon I'm so glad your not hurt." Yolei cried tears coming down her cheeks.

"Yes i know but you don't have to choke me to prove it." Hawkmon said as Armadillomon tunnelled under the earth and went to find his partner he came up from the ground and walked up to Cody who ran over to him.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried happily

"Cody I've been digging all over for you." Armadillomon smiled at his friend. Guilmon then charged Kokomon.

"PYRO SPHERE." Guilmon hit him in the chest with a fireball as Terriermon then flew in.

"BUNNY BLAST." Terriermon fired a green fireball hitting Kokomon in the face as Hawkmon flew in holding Armadillomon by his front arms.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Armadillomon curled into a ball hitting him in the face knocking him off his feet.

"We got him!" I cried

"Think again!" Kokomon shouted as he righted himself as he formed another black orb and the rookies were swept into his arm he opened his mouth and was about to drop the four digimon.

"HE'S GONNA EAT US!" Guilmon cried as we all watched on helpless until I heard a familiar voice cry.

"HAND OF FATE." Kokomon was blasted by golden lights causing him to release the rookies. I looked up to see two familiar angel digimon fly in.

"Angemon!" I cried

"Angewomon!" Yolei said

"DAVIS!" I heard a familiar voice cry I looked over to see Kari and Tk running up to us.

"Sorry we're late we would have got here sooner but our train was derailed." TK said as I ran over to them.

"Patamon and Gatomon were worried so they Digivolved into Angemon and Angewomon." Kari said looking up at the two angels.

"Kari!" I shouted as I picked her up in a hug smiling happy to see that she was safe she smiled back at me as I tried to hide the tears that were coming down my cheeks.

"I was so worried." I said hugging her again.

"Im fine Davis but I was worried about you to." Kari said

"Okay Guilmon you know what to do!" I shouted

"GUILMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO WARGROWLMON." WarGrowlmon took off to help the two angels.

"ATOMIC BLASTER." He cried hitting Kokomon in the chest with his two cannons as the two angel flew in.

"CELESTIAL ARROW." Angewomon fired of an arrow of light that hit Kokomon in the arm making it fly away and thousands of black spheres came out sending Angewomon flying but WarGrowlmon caught her.

"ANGEL STAFF." Angemon swung his staff blocking most of the spheres. But then Kokomon vanished and it got dark and the temperature dropped.

"Either this is an eclipse or we are in trouble." I said

"Im not supposed to be out after dark." Cody said

"It's cold." Yolei said as Kokomon appeared again as his wounds started to heal.

"Look his wounds are healing." Kari said as she stood next to me and Willis.

"It must be the virus inside of him." WarGrowlmon said as I saw everyone but me and Willis shrink I felt a tug on my jeans to see Kari as she was when she was eight.

"Whats happening?" She asked frightened

"Im not sure." I said as Willis looked around.

"Back to the beginning." He said

"Willis go back didn't mean to Colorado." I said

"He meant to when the virus first attacked him." Willis said as Angemon glowed a blue light and Angewomon glowed a pink light.

"We have to stop him before we know it we'll be changing diapers." Angewomon said

"We don't have the strength to defeat him WarGrowlmon you and Davis need to biomerge!" Angewomon said

"Right but we can't do it alone!" WarGrowlmon said as he glowed crimson.

"I've an idea we need to release the other golden Digi-egg!" Angemon shouted as both he and Angwewomon Digivolved to their mega forms as the both glowed golden as a light hit Willis in the chest as he glowed gold and Terriermon glowed dark green.

"Our last shot!" I shouted standing next to Willis taking out my digivice.

"What do I do?" Willis asked

"Follow my lead." I told him he nodded as we both raised our Digivices to the sky.

"Ready?" I asked him he nodded

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." I shouted my voice echoing

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Willis shouted as we were both surrounded in a bright light.

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON." I merged with Guilmon to become the royal knight Gallantmon.

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO MEGAGARGOMON." when the light died down I saw in Willis's and Terriermon place was a massive walking tank that had two giant rockets on its shoulders and was heavily armed.

"He's huge!" TK shouted

"Whoa okay now this is cool lets go get him!" Willis shouted as he charged me following close behind him.

"POWER PUMMEL." MegaGargomon punched Kokomon in the face sending him back.

"LIGHTNING JOUST." I fired lightning from my lance nailing Kokomon but again he just kept healing himself.

"It didn't work!" TK cried from below

"GARGO MISSILES." MegaGargomon fired of his two gigantic missiles they both imbedded themselves in Kokomon's chest before they exploded.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST." I fired off my shield hitting him dead on but he just kept healing himself we alllooked at Kokomon in disbelief.

"Damn it MEGA BARRAGE." MegaGargomon fired of his entire arsenal hitting Kokomon with everything he had but when the smoke cleared he was unharmed.

"Every time we attack he regenerates. Lets blast him from the inside!" Willis shouted i nodded as Kokomon swallowed us everyone gasping at this.

"Look up ahead." I said as we saw Kokomon in his champion form appear he groaned in pain.

"He's trying to tell us something." I said as he pointed at his throat.

"There must be something inside him the virus!" Willis said as Kokomon nodded

"He wants us to help him." I said

"How?" Willis asked

"Destroy." He said

"Destroy the virus!" Willis said

"Right it's time to heal!" I said

"GARGO MISSILES." MegaGargomon fired his megaton missiles.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST." I fired of my Shield creating a massive explosion when the light died down we saw Kokomon in his purified mega form.

"Willis.." He said in a deep pleasant voice.

"The virus is all gone." Willis said

"Thank You." He said as he disappeared Willis began crying as we both separated from our partners I hugged him comfortingly.

Later we stared out over the canyon Willis was in front if us with Terriermon.

"I guess without the virus Kokomon couldn't heal himself anymore the battle was to much for him." He said sadly as I walked over to him.

"Don't be sad Willis one thing you need to know bout digimon they never really die." I said as Willis looked at me smiling happily. Later we were back in New York on the walkway bit of the bridge.

"Thanks for coming back to New York with me I'm gonna miss you guys." Willis said

"Ill think we will see each other again." I smiled at him.

"I hope so we've got used to being part of a team haven't we Terriermon?" Willis asked his friend who nodded.

"One last thing." Willis said as he kissed both Yolei and Kari on the cheek making them both blush.

"Later guys!" He shouted to us as he ran away I just shook my head at his actions.

"Good thing Tai ain't here he'd probably rip Willis a new one." I said as everyone nodded in agreement as I softly kissed Kari on the lips making her go even redder.

"Besides I kiss better anyway." I said as everyone laughed while Kari stayed silent.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
